fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed is a'' Mario & Sonic game for the Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. It marks the first appearance of an evil twin of Sonic called Cinos. Story When Dr. Eggman was creating another Hedgehog called Cinos, an evil clone of Sonic, with red fur, blue shoes, black gloves and socks, yellow eyes, and silver buckles, Metal Sonic helped him to trace the body of Sonic. Dr. Eggman also teamed up with Mario's enemy Bowser to create a golden watch, which can hypothize/brainwash anyone. After completing Cinos, Dr. Eggman abducts Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Chesse, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector and Charmy and takes them to his Lab, with Bowser stealing all the Power Stars and Grand Stars from Princess Peach's castle with the help of Bowser Jr. After kidnapping Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, stealing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's banana hoard and Wario and Waluigi's money, Dr. Eggman calls Cinos to take hold of them, then brainwashes Sonic and his friends. After being brainwashed, Sonic, Shadow and Silver each get a dark form after draining the Chaos Emeralds' power completly (leaving all the power of the Emeralds useless) Knuckles, Espio and Vector each obtain an outfit similar when Knuckles was an Enerjak, Amy, Blaze and Cream & Chesse turn into loose resemblances to Rouge, wearing her outfit and makeup, while their hair is much longer, and Tails, Charmy and Rouge's eyes turn from their normal color to red. Big the Cat finds out and tells Peach, Daisy, Birdo and Toadette. After noticing this, Mario and Luigi, along with Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad, Koopa, Shy Guy, Dry Bones and Hammer Bro head to Bowser and Dr. Eggman's lab for revenge. They start their adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom, after collecting some Stars, they find Gamma and Omega who tells them what happened to Sonic and his Friends and that they've seen Larry Koopa at the tower, after defeating him, they get to the Castle and battle Petey Piranha and after defeating him, they abord to the Airship and restore Knuckles, Vector and Espio and head to Sandy Desert where they defeat Morton Koopa Jr., The Bom-omb King and restore Amy, Cream and Chesse and Blaze and head to Icey Snow where they defeat Wendy O. Koopa, King Boo and restore Tails, Charmy and Rouge and they go to Flower Beach where Tikal tells them about Cinos and defeat Iggy Koopa, The Whomp King and destroy Cinos for good, and then head to Posion Jungle where they defeat Roy Koopa, Goomboss and restore Sonic, Shadow and Silver. With Sonic and his friends restored to their normal selfs, Mario and the others continue to Star Land to collect more Stars and defeat Lemmy Koopa, Shadow Mario and Bowser Jr and they head to Sky Fortress and defeat Ludwig von Koopa, Gooper Blooper and Metal Sonic, and they make their way to Bowser's Castle where they defeat Boom Boom, The Reznors and Dry Bowser, but Bowser escapes in his clown car to Eggman's Lab and the heroes go there and collect all the Chaos Emeralds, Grand Stars and defeat Pom Pom, Tiki Tong, and Eggman Nega, but Dr. Eggman escapes in his Egg Mobile to Rainbow Planet and the heroes follow them to collect Baby Mario & Baby Luigi, the bananas and the money (which Jet, Storm and Wave somehow stole from Dr. Eggman) and defeat Mephiles, King K. Rool and finaly defeat Bowser and Dr. Eggman in their Madzilla Robot and Mario and Friends go back to the Mushroom Kingdom while Sonic and and Friends go on their next adventure. Characters Default Characters *Mario: He plays like ''Super Mario Sunshine. He can stomp most enemies and can spray water at them using F.L.U.D.D. *Luigi: He plays like Luigi's Mansion. He can jump higher and run faster than Mario and can use the Poltergust 5000 to suck up ghosts. Unlockable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog: After the player defeats Evil Sonic, Sonic will be saved. He plays like Sonic Colors. *Miles "Tails" Prower: After the player defeats Evil Tails, Tails will become playable. He plays like Sonic Adventure. *Knuckles the Echidna: After the player defeats Evil Knuckles, Knuckles will be unlocked. He plays like Sonic Adventure 2. *Amy Rose: After the player defeats Evil Amy, Amy will be rescued. Amy can use her hammer to hit her enemies with it. she plays like Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). Villains *Bowser & Dr. Eggman: The main villains in the game. They brainwash Sonic and his friends and create Cinos to destroy Mario & Co. *Cinos the Hedgehog: Sonic's evil counterpart, with red fur. He was created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Mario & Co. He first appears in this game. *Bowser Jr & Metal Sonic: They can be seen helping Bowser & Dr. Eggman creating Cinos. Other *Shadow the Hedgehog: after finding out what had happened to Sonic and the others, Shadow decides to help his friends out, he'll appear multiple times as an ally to Mario and Sonic. *Big the Cat: After knowing what had happened, Big (with Froggy) quickly tells everyone about the brainwashed Sonic and his friends. *E-102 Gamma: He quickly tells everone about the brainwashed Sonic and his friends, along with Big. *Tikal the Echidna: While she is walking alone, she meets Cinos. Tikal (with a couple of Chao) then tells everyone about Cinos. *E-123 Omega: He appears in Gamma's side, telling everyone about Dr. Eggman's creation, Cinos. *Maria (cameo): She can be seen swimming in a lake, wearing a beautiful bathing suit. *Sparky the Porcupine (cameo): He can be seen activating an old lighthouse. *Froze the Dog (cameo): Froze can be seen working in a shaved ice stand. *Plasma the Chipmunk (cameo): Plasma comes to Chelsea's house, having some tea with her. *Chelsea the Hedgehog (cameo): Chelsea let Plasma have some tea with her. *Nebula the Hedgehog: after learning about the brainwashed Sonic and his friends, Nebula decides to join the others in the battle against Bowser and Eggman, she appears a few times as an ally. Levels Like in New Super Mario Bros. U The worlds are named but there are 10 instead of 8 this time. *World 1: Mushroom Kingdom (5 Levels) Boss: Evil Knuckles, Espio and Vector *World 2: Sandy Desert (6 levels) Boss: Evil Amy, Cream & Chesse and Blaze *World 3: Icey Snow (8 levels) Boss: Evil Tails, Charmy and Rouge *World 4: Flower Beach (10 levels) Boss: Cinos the Hedgehog *World 5: Posion Jungle (5 levels) Boss: Evil Sonic, Shadow and Silver *World 6: Star Land (10 levels) Boss: Bowser Jr. *World 7: Sky Fortress (15 levels) Boss: Metal Sonic *World 8: Bowser's Castle (7 levels with the Chaos Emeralds) Boss: Dry Bowser *World 9: Eggman's Lab (8 levels with Grand Stars that will restore the Chaos Emeralds) Boss: Eggman Nega *World 10: Rainbow Planet (9 Levels with bananas and money and the babies) Boss: Bowser & Dr. Eggman (last) *Chao World: Play as any character you've unlocked. You can play with Chao in this area. Extra Stuff *Amy's alternate costumes are Rouge, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Tikal, Cream and Blaze. (Buy them in Chao Shop) *Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Boo and Toadette are considered to be playable in Chao World. Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario and Sonic Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic